


Demons

by SataNyx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Non-Consensual Cuddling, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dragons song Demons inspired this little ficlet. <br/>Derek is bad at his feeling. Stiles spots him. Cuddling ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

# DEMONS

### Notes:

well, fml. First post after reading on ao3 forever and I suck at code. 

Beta what beta? I'm sorry if this is shit. Blah

#####  _Your eyes they shine so bright I have to save their light I can't escape this now You have to show me how.-_

Staring up at the window to his mate's bedroom had to be the most beautiful torture. In the middle of the night, no one was watching Derek to make him hide his nature. Hazel eyes were glowing blood red as he took steady deep breaths. Warmth, family, love, safe, mate. It had been almost a year now. A year of always making rounds to his pack's family homes to make sure they got there alright and nothing was lurking. Only to end up stalking (he wasn't proud okay?) his mate. 

Even when he tried to distract himself, human women were good for that. It never lasted and he always ran out of whatever apartment or house or car he ended up in to get to the Stilinski house. Derek was a greedy wolf, there was no stopping that urge now that it had been awakened. Just like there was no stopping his instinct to bite and build a pack when he had first killed Peter and Jackson had come a knocking. 

You could only expect so much from him after all. So you could imagine his surprise when Stiles slid his bedroom window open despite the chill in the air. Whiskey eyes glowed like pack's when the teenage human leaned his elbows on the edge and looked down at him. 

"You ever plan on coming in Creeperwolf or you plan on making me feel paranoid all night?" 

That sleepy drawl was enough to send a shiver down Derek's spine as he huffed and squared his shoulders in a hope of hiding it from the humans gaze. No reply was needed as he easily leapt up, while Stiles stepped back. A deep breath once he was in the bedroom and that emberd pit of rage and hate and bitterness his control relied on seemed to die. Instead his wolf easily coiled in the back of his mind while breathing deeply. This was all it needed. 

Blinking his eyes open, Derek was met with a sleepy smile and shining eyes. On the bed. _On, The. Bed._ Apparently the shock was visible on his face, because Stiles chuckled as his lips split into a grin, while he tugged back covers in invitation. _What._ "What." 

"Come to bed idiot. At least if you're lying down I can leech body heat since opening the window kind of froze out the room. Hey do you know why wolves run so hot? I was wondering that when I was-" The click of Stiles teeth snapping shut gave Derek a prime feeling of smugness. All he did was strip the Henley he was wearing and _that_ shut Stiles up. 

"Really?" Derek didn't stop an eyebrow from raising as he looked over at Stiles. Who was easily changing into a pink tipped bunny as he huffed and rolled over with a mumbled _"Shut up!"_ while he burrowed into his pillow. It gave the Alpha the chance to smile, because the blankets were still turned down for him to get in. Stiles didn't even know what he was goading the wolf with. 

Derek was not a good person. Derek was a greedy wolf. Derek was a desperate man. Derek was climbing into bed flush behind Stiles with his shirt and shoes kicked into the corner and his jeans riding low on his hips. Derek was curling one arm under Stiles pillow, and tipping the young mans head back to expose his neck, while his other arm curled over the spotted hip and pressed just under the teens belly-button so he was backing his hips into Derek's own. 

Trailing his nose over the tendon in Stiles neck, Derek rumbled in his chest before he smirked at the sound of Stiles rabbiting heart beat. "You ok?" The wolf couldn't help letting his lips brush the skin just behind his mates ear as he spoke. It made things happen that smelled _amazing._ Amazing things, Derek didn't let himself relish in often. So maybe just this once he could.... 

"I'm perfect."


End file.
